


Love letter

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Yandere Bill Ciper, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: A simple, adorable love letter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Darlings~ Please Enjoy this small one- shot!

_Hello, My Sapling._

_You don`t know who I am, but I know you._

_And I have something that I`ve wanted to tell you for a long time._

_But I couldn`t tell you it in person._

_So I am just gonna say it._

 

_I love you._

_It feels great to finally let this out._

_Even if like this._

 

_I just love everything about you._

_Your beautiful, kind, innocent eyes._

 

_Your soft hair._

_Do you know how soft it feels to the touch?_

 

_Of course you don`t._

_I only do so when you sleep._

 

_Speaking of that._

_Do you know how adorable you look like when you sleep?_

 

_No person on this wretched planet can compare to it._

_You`re so peaceful._

_The sound of your breathing is so relaxing._

_I adore it._

 

_You`re so beautiful._

_Your laughter warms my heart._

 

_You make me feel something._

_I never though I`d be able to feel anything like this._

_But you managed to make it happen, my dearest._

 

_But...There is one thing that I don`t like._

_And it`s them..._

_I hate her._

_What do you even see in her?_

 

_I could do so much better._

_I **would** be so much better, my love._

 

_B_ _ut, luckily for you._

_I already took care of her._

 

_Now nothing is in our way._

_We`ll be so happy together._

_Just you and me forever._

_Exactly like it`s suppose to be._

 

_I am going to be everything for you._

_I will protect you._

_I will never hurt you._

 

_...Well I would only have to resort to that if you would try to leave._

_If you`d try that then I would have to be forced to break your legs._

_I may not be that strong._

_But a crowbar will surely do the work._

 

_If you`d be desperate enough to crawl away at that point._

_Then I`d handcuff your hands behind your back._

_As to not make it any more painful for you._

 

_I want to see you smile._

_I haven`t been able to see that smile for weeks._

_Why?_

_Why won`t you smile?_

 

_I haven`t done anything wrong._

_Have I?_

 

_If you won`t smile willingly for me._

_Then I`d have to carve the jolliest smile on your face._

_And while I would do so._

 

_I would kiss away all your tears._

_I just want to make you happy._

_My love~_

 

_You will love me._

_You will be mine._

_There`s nothing standing in our way._

 

_Do you hear the footsteps behind you?_

_It`s me._

 

_We`re finally going to be together now, my love~_

 

**_Dipper`s eyes were wide with pure fear and he was shaking in horror._ **

**_He whimpered in fear as he felt a rag pressed against his face and a hand tighthly around his waist._ **

**_The last thing he heard were those three haunting words._ **

 

**_"I love you~"_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos and Comment!


End file.
